El bucle de óbito
by IlusionGris
Summary: Izuku Midoriya vive en un mundo de héroes y villanos, donde no es más que un espectador de las maravillas de aquellos seres afortunados. Al carecer de quirk, se ve obligado a desempeñar una rutina que ha logrado extinguir su pasión por la vida, no es más que un aficionado que disfruta los placeres sencillos e intenta pasar desapercibido ante los problemas...
1. Prefacio

_Izuku Midoriya vive en un mundo de héroes y villanos, donde no es más que un espectador de las maravillas de aquellos seres afortunados._

 _Al carecer de quirk, se ve obligado a desempeñar una rutina que ha logrado extinguir su pasión por la vida, no es más que un aficionado que disfruta los placeres sencillos e intenta pasar desapercibido ante los problemas que embargan su prefectura; no tiene nada que ofrecer al mundo, e igual, nadie lo necesita._

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kohei Horikoshi.**

Todos los derechos de la imagen que utilicé en la portada al artista **15_tonno**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

* * *

A contraluz su figura a la distancia, parecía que se esfumaba, ni siquiera intentó estirar la mano para alcanzarlo, no sería la primera vez que se quedaba atrás, murmurando con dificultad su nombre, con un sabor amargo emanando de sus labios y con la sensación en la piel de su ya conocida ausencia.

Estaba acostumbrado a quedarse solo en aquel lugar que tanto les costó construir; el sitio ideal donde no importaban ni sus nombres, mucho menos, aquello que los volvía _diferentes,_ el motivo por el cual, fuera de allí no podían mirarse a los ojos con la complicidad que compartían en su pequeño refugio.

Sin embargo, esta vez no habría una nueva oportunidad. Su cabeza que creyó estallaría, ahora la sentía tan ligera, el dolor físico se esfumó, pero no se dio cuenta por la agonía que nublaba su razonamiento al ser testigo de su partida.

Observó su espalda hasta que se convirtió en un punto que pronto desaparecería, bajó la mirada en señal de derrota y todo se volvió más confuso. El suelo a sus pies se movía tan rápido que ya no sabría distinguir quién era el que se alejaba.

Quería cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de al abrirlos, despertar de aquella pesadilla diseñada con la intención de enloquecerlo. No solo habían jugado con su más grande anhelo, se habían burlado de lo que más apreciaba para demostrarle lo patético que sería con o sin quirk. Seguía siendo Deku.

Al menos recordaba, al menos era capaz de sollozar por lo que perdió en tan solo unos instantes. _Qué frágil es la vida y qué insignificante la existencia._

No quería morir, pero deseaba aún menos que Kacchan lo hiciera.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

* * *

La puerta se cerró con suavidad a su espalda, sin perder tiempo sacó de la mochila, que colgaba de su hombro, celular y audífonos. De un vistazo rápido descubrió que la acera estaba libre y aprovechó para buscar la canción que en ese momento no podía parar de escuchar. Se colocó un auricular sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la esquina donde esperó a que el semáforo peatonal cambiara a verde.

Recién salía del trabajo, había sido una jornada tranquila, después de todo, ser recepcionista de una tienda de conveniencia no era nada del otro mundo. Lo más difícil llegaba a final de cada mes, cuando tenía que entregar junto a sus compañeros el inventario, incluyendo lo que tenían en almacén y en los estantes de los pasillos; pero no se podía quejar, de vez en cuando se encargaba de despachar a los proveedores, atender a los clientes habituales —conformados en su mayoría por niños y ancianos— no significaba problema alguno para él. Era tímido, pero su amabilidad lo superaba y no podía evitar trabajar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo, no significaba que le gustase lo que hacía, pero no podía aspirar a más, había desgastado sus sueños con la idea de ser un héroe, ahora, lo que tenía era justo lo que merecía.

Una persona pasó rozando su brazo logrando que reaccionara para que cruzara la avenida antes de que, de nuevo, la luz cambiara a roja; mientras dirigía sus pasos al departamento donde vivía con su madre, cambió de opinión al percatarse de que era miércoles. La revista donde publicaban su manga favorito ya tendría que haber llegado a la sucursal de su prefectura, sabía que de no comprarla hoy, mañana sin problemas la conseguiría, pero en cuanto se conectara a Internet los _spoilers_ lo atacarían. No, definitivamente, no deseaba enterarse por medio de otros lo que ocurriría con Saitama. _Wanpanman_ * no podía esperar.

Para llegar a la librería era necesario que tomara un pequeño desvío, caminando tardaba unos diez minutos; no tenía mucha prisa por llegar a casa, lo esperaba Inko, muy probablemente, sentada en el sillón para que la acompañara a ver el noticiero de las ocho. Sí, enterarse por medio de un reportero de los acontecimientos importantes de todo Japón no era tan deprimente, a diario los héroes arriesgaban sus vidas para mantener la paz en la población, y qué decir del gran _All Might_ , era el perfecto símbolo, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, pero también, era su constante recuerdo de que él no podría hacer más que esperar a ser una víctima. Jamás tendría la capacidad de ayudar con una sonrisa, lo único a su alcance era decir « _bienvenido_ » con una burda imitación del gesto, a los clientes que visitaban la tienda en la que era empleado.

Pensó que debería de parar de involucrarse con los héroes, debía dejar de escribir de aquellos personajes bendecidos con poderes y envueltos de una valentía de la que jamás gozaría, igual, ya no debería leer tantos mangas de héroes, quizá debería intentar involucrarse con aquella historia de titanes, y comenzar a escribir de artistas. Pero nada lograba excitar más su corazón que aquellos que poseían quirk, que lo utilizaban para ayudar al prójimo, era una forma sublime de vivir.

Su vida no era tan interesante y excelsa. Simplemente, no podía parar de anotar las cualidades de cada héroe, no conseguiría quedar satisfecho al escribir las características de los excéntricos artistas de su país. Lo suyo no tenía remedio.

Con un profundo suspiro se quitó el auricular para alcanzar el largo puente que pronto cruzaría. No estaba de más prevenir cualquier accidente, aunque la calle estaba desierta, ningún automóvil transitaba por ahí, prefería andar con sus sentidos alerta, además, le gustaba pasar por allí para observar las residencias que quedaban por debajo, era una bonita vista.

El día había estado nublado, con una lluvia ligera por ratos, ahora el asfalto estaba húmedo, más gris de lo habitual, pero el cielo, el cielo era punto y aparte; las nubes se aglomeraban, los últimos rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse le daban un aspecto irreal al cielo que lo dejaba sin aliento. El aire era frío, incluso, podría oler la lluvia en el viento que acariciaba su rostro, amaba el otoño cuando los días se ponían melancólicos, aunque también amaba la primavera. Le gustaba cuando la naturaleza se pintaba de colores que se le antojaban románticos, provocando que sus pensamientos también lo fuesen. Sin embargo, ahora estaba sumido en sentimientos más penosos, y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, se protegió de la gélida sensación que comenzaba a nacer en la punta de sus dedos.

Se detuvo cuando llevaba apenas un tercio del recorrido, se recargó en el fuerte tubo de metal que impedía que cayese, e inclinándose, se asomó para mirar por encima de los techos limpios —gracias a que estaban en época de lluvias—, los árboles flanqueando las estrechas calles con sus hojas amarillas y naranjas, unos estudiantes compitiendo en una carrera en bicicletas, unos cuantos oficinistas al teléfono, nada fuera de lo normal.

Al incorporarse ya había un par de chicos delante de él, probablemente mientras se detuvo le dieron alcance y ahora lo dejaban atrás.

No era su intención ser indiscreto, pero podía oír su conversación, hablaban con entusiasmo de sus clases en la famosa academia U.A. Reconoció sus uniformes, eran unos aspirantes a héroes, y quizá lo serían.

Todavía con las manos en los bolsillos se encogió un poco de hombros abrumado, aquel par de estudiantes eran más pequeños que él, Izuku ya tenía veinte años, envidiar a unos críos de quince años incluso sería lamentable; no le quedaba más que intentar ignorarlos, pero sus voces impregnadas de confianza y sus posturas orgullosas le dificultaban la tarea, por ello, se colocó el auricular que antes se hubiese quitado y subió el volumen de la música. Comenzaba a creer que debió irse directo a casa.

Bajó la mirada con desánimo y descubrió un objeto brillando en el suelo, pensó que se trataba de alguna moneda, pero al acercarse distinguió la forma de un anillo. « _Tal vez sea de uno de los chicos de adelante_ », pensó al recogerlo. Era una argolla totalmente lisa, sin adornos superfluos ni nada que resaltase a simple vista.

Pasó con cuidado su dedo pulgar, con algo de miedo de rayar el material. No tenía el color de la plata, era oro blanco, concluyó al corroborar que no estaba ni un poco oxidado y resplandecía con la escasa luz solar.

Pronto oscurecería y las lámparas se encendieron en automático, por un instante se sobresaltó, pero recordó que ya era tarde, que en menos de una hora la ciudad se sumergiría en la oscuridad.

Sin poderlo evitar, se midió el anillo en el dedo corazón y le asombró que le calzara a la perfección, pero al estirar la mano para apreciar cómo le lucía, notó que los chicos que iban a unos metros de distancia se habían esfumado. Entrando en pánico aseguró bien la mochila a sus hombros y comenzó a correr para darles alcance. « _Tengo que preguntarles si les pertenece_ », se recordó a sí mismo para no detenerse. Le pareció extraño que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba recorriendo el puente, no viera el final en ningún momento. Se detuvo con la respiración agitada y la luz de un automóvil lo obligó a llevar su antebrazo a los ojos para cubrirse. Se sintió un poco mareado y cuando el motor ya no se escuchaba, bajó el brazo con lentitud.

Seguía sin ver el final del puente y le preocupó haberse distraído tanto hasta quedar desorientado. Unas ganas inmensas de observar debajo del puente le invadieron y sin resistirse volvió a asomarse. Los techos limpios por la lluvia, los árboles con sus hojas secas, un par de estudiantes compitiendo en sus bicicletas y unos oficinistas al teléfono.

—Vaya, el escenario nunca cambia —musitó sin apartar la vista—. Es mejor que deje de perder el tiempo.

Dio media vuelta para reanudar su camino, pero en lugar de avanzar, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

A unos metros dos chicos caminaban delante de él, con el uniforme de la academia U.A.

« _Espera, deja de ser paranoico, hay muchos jóvenes estudiando en la U.A._ », se reprendió a sí mismo.

—¡El festival deportivo fue increíble! —Exclamó uno de ellos con euforia—. Estoy seguro que llamé la atención de un montón de héroes profesionales.

—No seas creído, cuando no recibas nominaciones, no quiero que vengas a quejarte conmigo.

—No te preocupes, eso nunca...

« _Estoy seguro de haber escuchado eso antes_ », pensó Midoriya con nerviosismo. Debía ser alguna especie de _deja vu_. Seguramente era eso. Se tranquilizó e hizo el ademán de colocarse un auricular. « _No, esto ya lo hice antes_ », subió la vista y notó que las lámparas estaban apagadas. « _Es una broma, una broma de mi propia mente_ », se dijo a sí mismo y con inseguridad siguió avanzando, paseando la mirada por la acera y la calle, hasta que un destello llamó su atención. Inspeccionó la mano en la que se puso el anillo, y que no alcanzó a quitarse, que antes recogió. No estaba.

—Es una mala broma... —farfulló entre dientes.

Al volver a recoger el anillo lo observó solo unos instantes y decidió que esta vez no perdería el tiempo, pero cuando volvió a enfocar la vista hacia el frente los chicos ya no estaban.

Midoriya se frotó los ojos con desesperación y al terminar se sintió mejor. Había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando las lámparas a su alrededor se encendieron de golpe.

—Estoy experimentando un _deja vu_ —habló en voz alta, logrando que su propia voz le ayudara a recuperar la compostura—, eso pasa más de lo que se cree. Sí, debe ser eso.

Continuó caminando, con pasos más largos y sin distraerse, a la distancia vio acercarse un automóvil con las luces altas, pero esta vez no cubrió su rostro y permitió que la luz lo encandilara.

Su cabeza se sintió pesada y perdió el equilibrio, cayó de rodillas provocando un sonido como de huesos al quebrarse. Poco a poco volvió a adaptarse y una sensación aterradora le embargó.

Giró medio cuerpo para mirar hacia atrás, apenas llevaba un tercio del puente en recorrer y los rayos que se filtraban entre las nubes luchaban por no extinguirse, el viento estaba helado, el final —gracias a que el camino descendía— no alcanzaba a distinguirse. Estaba en el mismo sitio por tercera vez.

* * *

* _Wanpanman (One Punch Man): Webcómic de acción y comedia japonés, creado por One y adaptado al manga por Yusuke Murata._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas; se encontraba desorientado, aturdido y muy asustado. No lograba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero un sentimiento que trepó hasta instalarse en su pecho le advirtió que no debía esperar nada bueno por muy ingenuo que fuese.

« _Uno, dos, tres, inhala. Uno, dos, tres, exhala. Uno, dos, tres..._ », se obligó a controlar su respiración antes de que el pánico lo hiciera en su lugar.

No sabía cómo o por qué, pero algo andaba muy mal.

Un fuerte presentimiento —que aplastó sus pensamientos coherentes— le obligó a sospechar que guardaba relación con lo que había al final del puente, y que no debía escapar, ni retroceder hasta el punto donde cambiaba de dirección para dirigirse a casa, que el camino correcto estaba frente a él.

Sin embargo, el miedo paralizaba cada célula de su cuerpo —provocando que las palmas de sus manos estuvieran empapadas en sudor, que su corazón bombeara tan aprisa la sangre que corría por sus venas y que su piel se sintiera extremadamente sensible— ordenándole negarse a escuchar cualquier cosa absurda que iba más allá de su instinto de supervivencia; porque a pesar de que sabía que tal vez las cosas empeorarían, se levantó y corrió con la intención de ir a refugiarse a otro sitio.

Sus piernas, torpes y lentas, ahora se movían con una agilidad asombrosa que en ese momento no se detuvo a admirar, lo único que importaba era salir de allí, cuerdo, preferentemente.

Izuku no era valiente, tal vez algún día lo fue, pero ahora, el Izuku que día a día abría los ojos tenía el único propósito de seguir aferrándose a una existencia vacía, donde su lugar residía entre la esperanza y la resignación, en medio de dos conceptos opuestos que todo el tiempo tiraban de él hasta dejarlo sin nada.

¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Apretar los puños y lanzarse en un acto de valentía con sus patéticas fuerzas de garantía? No, claro que no. Que un héroe de verdad se encargara de lo que sea que sucedía en ese lugar, él no era nadie. Un simple recepcionista para un par de personas, un empleado tímido para sus jefes, un chico mediocre para la sociedad, un hijo indefenso para su madre, después de eso, no era nada.

Corrió, pero no lograba avanzar, como si de pronto las calles se hubiesen vuelto más angostas y se alargaran infinitamente. Por más que daba largas zancadas, era como si por ello aumentara el triple la distancia que debía alcanzar, pero tampoco podía detenerse, por más que sabía que no estaba logrando nada. No podía hacer más que correr y correr, hasta ponerse a salvo, aunque esa palabra ahora parecía muy lejana e incoherente, tan solo pensarla le hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

En algún momento, cuando sus pulmones se sintieron vacíos, a punto de estallar de dentro hacia afuera, cerró los ojos para infundirse ánimos, para armarse poco a poco de valor y recordarse que no podía durar para siempre, que quizá era un mal sueño, de aquellos que lo atacaban con frecuencia los últimos años. « _Todo estará bien, al abrir los ojos, esta pesadilla habrá terminado_ », se alentó a sí mismo.

Y entonces, lentamente, como cuando pierdes la mirada en algún punto del suelo, fue recobrando sus sentidos —que en realidad siempre estuvieron ahí—, solo para percatarse que seguía tirado en el suelo, a un tercio de aquel maldito puente que no era capaz de abandonar ni de cruzar.

« _Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando_ ».

La calma que reinaba solo era un cruel verdugo que conseguía aumentar la desesperación que ya había invadido hasta el último rincón de su mente y cuerpo.

Bajó la mirada, y descubrió que sus manos estaban temblando; cansado, inútil y perdido. Ya no sabía lo que debía hacer, y aunque una parte de él seguía susurrando que llegara al final del puente, su estado actual se definía casi a la perfección con una sola palabra: _catatónico_.

¿Y si jamás lograba cruzar el puente? ¿Y si el tiempo se alteró por algún cambio en la gravedad entre planetas? ¿Y si era él el único en el mundo que se vio afectado por esa catástrofe cósmica?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó una voz suave y sintió un toque débil en su hombro.

Aquella frase, el sonido en sí, fue como un salvavidas que lo alcanzó cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

—Yo... yo... —Levantó la cabeza en un movimiento que parecía perezoso.

Frente a él, de pie, había dos chicos. Lucían normales, sin mayor preocupación que la que ocasionaba verlo tumbado en la acera patéticamente.

« _No puede ser_ ».

Algo se quebró dentro de él y permitió que su rostro reflejara su pesimismo, dejándose ahogar por el más primitivo y oscuro sentimiento.

« _Dios mío, Dios mío. ¿Qué puedo hacer para detener esta locura?_ ».

Los chicos que se habían detenido para intentar ayudarlo, se miraron entre sí sin comprender qué sucedía. Vestían el uniforme de la academia U.A. Sin saberlo, su presencia solo oprimía más la poca cordura de la que Izuku se aferraba con uñas y dientes.

« _Puedo decirle a ellos lo que sucede... ¿pero me creerán? ¿Podrán ayudarme?_ ».

—Oye, ¿te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaron? —Uno de los estudiantes insistió y se agachó para observar de cerca el estado de Midoriya.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse por la acción y habría retrocedido de estar de pie.

—Quizá lo asaltaron —murmuró el otro que se había quedado a la espalda de su amigo.

Tenía la mochila intacta colgando a su espalda, y no había ningún corte o herida que delatara que había sido atacado por algún villano. Lo único que les daba una pista era el celular que apretaba en su mano.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien por ti? —Ofreció el que estaba junto a él, a la altura de sus ojos, transmitiendo una profunda y auténtica preocupación.

« _Son unos niños... No debería involucrarlos_ ».

Como pudo, negó con la cabeza y consiguió frenar sus tormentosos pensamientos. Estiró el borde de sus labios en una incómoda sonrisa y se puso de pie:

—Yo... estoy bien —dijo convencido de lo contrario.

Quería disculparse por asustarlos, pero no tenía ganas de seguir hablando. Sentía su pulso palpitar en sus oídos y decidió entregarse por completo al razonamiento que parecía todo menos sensato.

Caminó dejando atrás al par de confundidos estudiantes, y ni siquiera se fijó en lo que le rodeaba. Solo tenía que llegar al final, ¿cierto?

Podía hacerlo, aunque no sabía lo que debía esperar.

¿Y si no pasaba nada? ¿Si volvía a regresar? ¿Si estaba atrapado? Lo más saludable para su estado mental era dejar de pensar tanto, pero si llegaba a descubrir que hiciese lo que hiciese nada cambiaría, entonces se volvería realmente loco.

Solo debía continuar, pero el tiempo que perdió tirado y lamentándose en el suelo, cobró su peso y se desvaneció de nuevo.

[ _Crak, crak._ ]

Sentía su cráneo partirse, como grietas abriéndose camino hasta romperlo.

« _Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien..._ », repitió como un mantra que lo mantenía sosteniendo lo que quedaba de su juicio.

Al abrir los ojos, no le sorprendió regresar al inicio del bucle en el que estaba metido.

Aunque todo parecía reiniciar, sus fuerzas no lo hacían, su energía se drenaba con cada retroceso y el cansancio mental era tal que inconscientemente se levantó y retomó el camino.

Estaba acorralado, no, eso sería tener como mínimo una posibilidad de escapar; Izuku estaba a total merced de un destino caprichoso e incierto, siendo el tiempo su único dueño, el que decidiría cuándo había tenido suficiente diversión de él.

Con cada paso que daba, le llegaban imágenes del rostro dulce de su madre. ¿Ella era consciente de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Ella estaba metida también en un maldito bucle de tiempo? No, Inko no debería sufrir lo que él estaba experimentando. Que lo que sea que tiraba de los hilos solo se conformara con él, porque de otra forma todo se volvía más insoportable.

Para su propio bien, se forzó a pensar fríamente, a concentrarse y a moverse con la corriente, porque estaba en un río, que desembocaba donde una vez dio inicio y eso era una completa locura.

Quizá no podría salir jamás de allí, tal vez moriría por la presión que parecía incrementar en su cabeza, pero más le valía apartar cualquier idea o sentimiento que estorbara. Igual, si algo ocurría con él, _el mundo nunca notaría la diferencia_.

¿Quién lo extrañaría? Su preciosa madre no merecía a alguien como él, que más parecía una carga que un hijo. Estaría mejor si no existiera, ya no tendría que preocuparse por su futuro poco prometedor, por sus repentinos ataques de depresión y ansiedad, por mantener desgastantes conversaciones donde intentaba demostrarle que había algo más allá de los héroes, ya no tendría que cerciorarse de que tuviera sueños agradables. Sin embargo, tampoco merecía hacerle pasar por su pérdida, dejarla atrás mientras él se abandonaba a la gélida inconsciencia eterna, y a ella le dejaba una cruda realidad que debía enfrentar día tras día.

Sin detenerse, sin distracciones, sin mirar nada más que el asfalto húmedo y gris que se extendía a sus pies, continuó avanzando.

Las voces se apagaron. Ya no pensaba en nada, incluso el dolor de su cabeza era un murmullo lejano, una sombra que existía, pero ignoraba. Y lo demás parecía no importar.

A pesar de que no iba muy rápido, consiguió avanzar más de lo que había logrado las veces anteriores, y cuando ya estaba vislumbrando el final, se detuvo.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Por qué estaba soñando esto?

Estaba siendo engañado por su propia mente, ¿cierto?

Aquella paz, que parecía mezclarse con el viento, hasta el punto que podías respirarla y retenerla en los pulmones por un momento, que ocasionaba que el cielo —cada vez pintándose de un azul más oscuro— se tatuara en la retina para que resultara imposible notar la anormalidad que ensuciaba la realidad; aquella paz era la más grande farsa si lo que veía realmente estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué lo veía perder el color de su rostro y a sus labios volverse violáceos?

Sin ser consciente, estiró la mano y sus dedos se separaron dolorosamente. _Si tuviera una particularidad, si fuese un héroe, si poseyera el valor..._

Cierto, hace años que el hilo que los unió se volvió tan delgado hasta romperse.

Al principio era un sólido lazo, atando las muñecas de dos niños que compartían el deseo de convertirse en héroes —para serlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque siempre el bien triunfaba—, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, uno se volvió fuerte y el otro, simplemente, nunca se transformó, seguía siendo el niño que solo aspiraba, solo soñaba. Sin embargo, los días transcurrieron, volviéndose semanas, meses, años y Midoriya se quedó al fondo, en una esquina, observando como todos seguían por caminos brillantes, y él, él solo se quedó allí, con una mano sosteniendo su codo en una postura que denotaba su incomodidad y soledad.

Hace tanto que no lo veía, no volvieron a cruzarse, ni por accidente o casualidad, eso no aplicaba para ellos, ya no existía nada entre ambos, ni un fino hilo que los relacionara, ni siquiera el recuerdo era suficiente para que se girara a mirarlo, después de todo, él no era nadie.

Aunque deseaba con fuerza serlo.

El otro tenía todo lo que quería, un quirk poderoso, un espíritu inquebrantable y una sonrisa victoriosa para exhibir.

Los ojos color carmín, que antes acostumbraba apreciar, ahora perdían brillo y sus párpados cedían para ocultarlos.

No lo sabía, pero daría su vida para impedirlo.

A unos metros, en la acera opuesta, veía a un hombre tocando con los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos las sienes de un joven terriblemente familiar.

« _¡Detente!_ ».

Quiso gritar al hombre que apagaba su vida con aquel delicado toque, decirle que lo dejara en paz. Pero el tiempo se terminó, y no tuvo más alternativa que regresar.

Está vez se encontró con la cara pegada al suelo, más desorientado de lo que alguna vez recordó sentirse.

Por un instante olvidó qué hacía allí, pero fragmentos de todo lo que había experimentado atrapado en el lapso de tiempo que se repetía una y otra vez le atacaron sin consideración.

Con sus manos y piernas se impulsó para ponerse de pie y correr a ayudar a Katsuki.

Si de algo servía estar metido en esto, sería que no dejaría morir al chico. Ni siquiera podía llamarlo amigo de infancia, sentía que no tenía el derecho, pero eso no impediría que intentara ayudarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Sentía los músculos de sus piernas tensarse y los talones adoloridos por el ejercicio impuesto al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Lo único que podía hacer por Katsuki era correr y llegar antes que aquel villano.

Decir que no tenía ni una pizca de miedo sería pecar de soberbia.

En medio de sus pensamientos permanecía uno intacto. _¿Podré ser de ayuda?_

Lo más extraordinario que le había ocurrido en su vida, curiosamente, recaía en el presente. En estar atrapado en medio de aquel siniestro puente, corriendo por una persona que alguna vez fue su amigo, del que había obtenido desprecio y una imagen clara de su espalda a la distancia. Pero pensar no le estaba resultando productivo, y por una vez en su vida, se convenció que podría actuar como un héroe. Aunque no tuviera una capa a su espalda, ni un nombre por el cual ser llamado en caso de auxilio, y lo más importante, una particularidad.

En la profundidad de su ser nació la idea de que para ser un verdadero héroe no era necesario tener un quirk. Y se abrazó a ese pensamiento, cubriéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, para que su luz no se extinguiera, para que iluminara los rincones más sucios y oscuros de su ser, para que en él se arraigara hasta sus cimientos, y derrumbara sus temores sustituyéndolos por esperanza.

—Puedo hacerlo —murmuró cuando lo vislumbró.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Kirishima antes de ir a buscar su automóvil en el estacionamiento de la agencia.

Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes una cita, ¿no? —pronunció con molestia—, lárgate de una vez que no necesito de ti cuando estoy a un par de cuadras de la estación.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se alejó, antes de que le soltara una maldición por su persistencia, pensando que no le había mencionado que saldría con Denki. Quizá el perfume que se roció encima lo delató.

Bakugou con su habitual cara de enfado metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y caminó con los dientes apretados.

Los últimos días había estado sometido a un estrés considerable, patrullaba con normalidad, pero sentía que había alguien observándolo.

No sabía qué mierda ocurría a su alrededor, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus facultades y que nadie más, a parte de él, lo notara, lo tenía visiblemente alterado.

« _Gira a la derecha abruptamente, cambia de dirección, mira sobre tu hombro, apresura tus pasos en medio de la multitud e intenta leer las expresiones de aquellos que te rodean_ », eran solo unas de las pocas acciones que tomaba para encontrar a aquel bastardo que lo acechaba.

Detestaba la sola idea de tener un acosador; si gritar exigiendo que aquella persona diera la cara no fuera peor que admitir que no era capaz de desenmascararlo, ya lo habría hecho desde el inicio —o a cada instante en el que se encontraba en un punto de quiebre por la ira—.

Se estaba agotando, incluso había hurgado en los registros de aquellos posibles enemigos que se hubiese ganado a lo largo de su carrera como héroe, candidatos tenía miles, pero ninguno encajaba con el perfil, que logró deducir, de la persona que lo seguía.

Quizá se trataba de algún fan, pero había descartado la idea de tajo, no creía que un ciudadano común tuviera la habilidad para hostigarlo sin que él lo hubiese antes descubierto. Se trataba de alguien con una particularidad de cuidado.

Aunque últimamente ya no sabía qué creer. Kirishima no lo había advertido, era la persona que soportaba tener por más tiempo a su lado, y su amigo parecía ignorar la presencia intrusa que estaba sobre sus pasos.

Una pequeña parte de él sabía que debía pedir ayuda, pero la parte más arrogante le impedía hacerlo.

En ese momento tenía la intención de ir a su departamento, el que había rentado por quedar cerca de su agencia, pero entonces cambió de parecer y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres; no recordaba la última vez que tuvo el tiempo para visitarlos y de escuchar las quejas de su madre.

Sus puños estaban cerrados, ejerciendo fuerza en sus palmas y provocando que las venas de sus brazos sobresaltaran de su piel.

Dentro de la anormalidad, todo estaba como siempre, alterarse y girar la cabeza en todas las direcciones había resultado tan ineficiente como detenerse y esperar que esa persona lo enfrentara. Se estaba cansando de su situación, sin embargo, no enloquecería por su culpa. Era un héroe profesional, ya no era el adolescente que explotaba a la primera provocación.

Intentó tranquilizarse para no perder el control de sus sentidos.

A mitad de camino, pensó que era mejor tomar un desvío, no serviría de nada, pero al menos lo intentaría. Igual y por fin lograba atraparlo.

Avanzó hasta llegar al puente que debía cruzar para llegar en un par de minutos a su destino, sin embargo, pensó que tal vez debería tomar otro camino más largo.

« _¡A la mierda!_ », concluyó harto de actuar con cuidado por culpa de un bastardo que no se atrevía a dar la cara.

Exhaló con fuerza y maldijo en voz baja por la actitud, que catalogó como cobardía, que tuvo hasta ese momento.

¡A la mierda! ¡Quién sea que se atreviera a enfrentarlo debía estar loco al creer que lograría asustarlo!

¡A la mierda todo! ¡Más le valía aparecer pronto, porque entre más tarde más dolorosa sería su muerte!

Había llegado a su límite y cruzó el puente sin contener toda la rabia que lo embargaba, hasta parecía que podía exhalar fuego por la nariz de tan cabreado que estaba.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan! —A la distancia observó a un chico gritar el estúpido apodo que le puso Deku.

No podía ser verdad. ¿Era realmente el chico?

—¡Kacchan, escucha! —decía con desesperación.

Se había detenido inconscientemente.

¿Qué hacía Midoriya allí?

—¡Tienes que dar media vuelta y marcharte! —corriendo, se acercaba, sin parar de gritar.

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento tropezaría.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó como única respuesta enarcando una ceja.

—¡Estás en peligro! ¡Sálvate! —Su patética voz ahora era más clara, el mismo tono agudo que siempre le molestó.

Lo vio tomar impulso y en un instante su muñeca había sido presa por sus dedos fríos.

—Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí, tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo con una expresión demasiado seria.

Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera imaginó que fuese capaz de actuar con tanta determinación.

De un tirón se desprendió de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—¿Eres tú el que me ha estado siguiendo? —sus facciones se endurecieron—. ¡Contesta ya, maldito nerd!

No se inmutó ante sus palabras y volvió a intentar sujetarlo, pero Katsuki retrocedió y la ira en su rostro se acentuó.

—No podemos perder más tiempo... —Trató de convencerlo y se abalanzó hacia él empeñado en sacarlo de ese puente.

Sus reflejos y fuerza no se comparaban a los del héroe, y en un instante, Midoriya estaba boca abajo con el brazo doblado en la espalda.

—¡Me explicarás ahora mismo qué es lo que está pasando contigo! —Con la mano en su nuca lo empujó para aplastar su rostro contra el asfalto—. Mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa —dijo con la amenaza viva en la voz.

—Lo siento, tienes que confiar en mí... —el chico que estaba debajo habló con dificultad.

No lo había notado antes, pero lucía agotado y pálido, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas. Y para nada lucía como alguien capaz de perseguirlo sin ser pillado, solo era Deku con su incompetencia de siempre.

—¡No estoy escuchando una explicación coherente, maldito! —Volvió a ejercer presión en su nuca para convencerlo de que lo mejor era que comenzara a hablar.

—¡Ya lo intenté, no puedo hacerlo, es mejor que huyamos!

Se retorció bajo su peso para liberarse, pero Bakugou no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! —expulsó con enfado, verlo tan nervioso lo ponía a él ansioso.

—No hay tiempo, déjame sacarte de aquí —pidió esta vez con voz trémula.

 _Había vuelto a perder._

Bakugou sintió un ligero toque en sus sienes, y una luz blanca lo deslumbró.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Kirishima, preocupado por la expresión confusa de su amigo.

Observándolo sin parpadear, frunció el ceño y se acercó al héroe para tomarlo por las solapas de su chaqueta.

—¡Esto es una jodida broma que me explicarás ya mismo! —demandó con el rostro pálido.

—¡Hey, hey, hermano! —Apartó con gentileza sus manos—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

No logró identificar ni una pizca de burla en su semblante, por el contrario, parecía tan aturdido como él.

—Vete a la mierda... —farfulló y dio media vuelta para alejarse de Kirishima.

El otro se quedó boquiabierto por su extraña actitud, sí, Bakugou no era precisamente la persona más amable que conocía, pero por lo menos nunca reaccionaba mal sin una razón aparente.

—¡Puedo llevarte a casa, no hay problema! —gritó con las manos alrededor de su boca y al percatarse de que lo estaba ignorando decidió rendirse.

« _Ya mañana investigaré qué le pasa_ », pensó mientras se dirigía a su automóvil.

 **[...]**

Katsuki estaba seguro que no había tenido una alucinación, y mucho menos si esta implicaba a su amigo de infancia del que no sabía nada desde hace años.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó de nuevo al puente donde todo se torció para mal.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Podía apostar que Deku estaba detrás de esa locura, por algo le había pedido frenéticamente que se alejara de allí.

¿Debía hacerle caso y cambiar de dirección? Por supuesto que no, él tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo, y no le daría la espalda a ningún problema por más fastidioso que fuese.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan! —distinguió con facilidad al chico de pecas en el rostro.

Esta vez logró avanzar más allá de un tercio del puente —espacio que recordaba haber recorrido— y la visión de Izuku parecía la misma.

Algo hizo _clic_ en el cerebro del más bajo, porque se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos metros de alcanzarlo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —cuestionó con auténtico asombro. —Debe ser porque te toqué, lo mismo sucedió con el estudiante de _Yūei_.

Bakugou no tenía ni idea, pero el que alguna vez fue su amigo había estado atrapado en la misma escena por lo que podría relacionar con una eternidad. Una y otra vez, había llegado tarde, la persona detrás de aquel misterio había ganado, arrebatando su existencia y provocando el retroceso en el que estaba envuelto.

Estaba tan desesperado, su espíritu al límite, que en un arrebato lo tomó de la muñeca para sacarlo de allí. Se sentía cansado, drenado hasta lo imposible, pero había notado, en un par de ocasiones, que el estudiante que lo tocó al intentar ayudarlo lo buscaba para pedir una explicación, él no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera él lo entendía, y hasta ese momento desconocía cómo es que ese chico se había metido en su bucle, pero todo cobró sentido. _Debía ser por el contacto físico_.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —su tono tranquilo fue más aterrador que su voz alterada.

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un poco de alivio, al menos los dos podrían encontrar la forma de librarse de aquel villano.

—Hay alguien intentando asesinarte —dijo sin más.

Una eternidad, al menos hasta que él ya no soportara más y su luz se apagara, era lo que creía que podrían durar de desearlo. Explicarle todo detalladamente en esta ocasión o en la siguiente, no hacía mucha diferencia, pero no sabría decir cuánto más podría resistir.

El héroe quería gritarle y ordenarle una respuesta más clara, al menos, una que tuviera sentido, una en la que retroceder en el tiempo fuese razonable, pero el aspecto de Deku le daba una idea de lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo.

—¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué parece que regresamos en el tiempo? —Para ser todo tan confuso, parecía adaptarse con rapidez a la situación.

—No lo sé —contestó con honestidad, aunque quisiera, seguía sin encontrar una razón coherente—. Simplemente, antes de que desfallezcas, regresamos diez minutos en el tiempo.

Una de sus cejas se alzó:

—¿Diez minutos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—, por lo menos yo regresé media hora.

Sus palabras no lograron perturbarlo, ya todo parecía una locura, que un disparate más, no era gran cosa.

—Lo lamento, te salvaré, encuéntrame de nuevo aquí...

¿Que Deku lo salvaría? Debía ser una jodida broma.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un montón de palabrotas, pero antes de que abriera la boca, ya estaba con el cerebro fundido y con un mareo que lo tiró al suelo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Mil gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

—¡¿De nuevo?! —Giró sobre sus talones, las plumas finas y rígidas de sus alas se agitaron y el sonido que produjeron ocasionó que el chico que caminaba unos pasos por delante diera media vuelta para escucharlo decir—: ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! —exclamó hastiado del escenario que se volvía a repetir.

Dabi enarcó una ceja.

—¿De nuevo qué? —preguntó a Hawks no muy entusiasmado por enterarse.

El de alas rojas observó la expresión seria de su compañero. Le tenía tanta envidia, y a la vez pena, por permanecer ajeno al bucle en el que estaban metidos.

—Ya te lo expliqué unas diez veces y siempre terminas por olvidarlo —dijo consciente de que el otro no tenía la culpa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sabía que no era el mejor prestando atención, pero no se disculparía por ello—. Quizá si me lo dices ahora lo recuerde para la próxima.

Hawks no perdió detalle del rostro de su amigo y de su intento por persuadirlo.

No entendía nada, pero sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Me adelantaré —anunció con la intención de correr en busca del joven que encontró tirado en el puente y que también parecía estar al tanto de lo que sucedía, pero el agarre firme en su brazo le impidió avanzar—. ¿Dabi?

De todas las veces que se había despedido de forma similar, o su compañero no respondía, o le reclamaba el que lo dejara atrás, sin embargo, nunca lo había detenido.

—Pareces preocupado, ¿qué sucede? —habló sin estar dispuesto a soltarlo.

No lo dejaría ir hasta que expulsara aquello que decía volverlo loco.

« _Debo lucir desesperado para que haya actuado así_ », se dijo a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que de otra manera no se tomaría la molestia de investigar lo que sucedía con él.

—No me creerás —susurró sin ganas.

No lo suponía, en verdad no le creía. Ya había pasado antes.

—Oye, sé que a veces no te escuchó correctamente... —Calló para buscar las palabras más acertadas sin sonar como que se arrepentía de hacerlo, después de todo, había cosas que no podía cambiar—. Puedes decírmelo ahora, no me burlaré ni me pondré escéptico —prometió intentando formar una sonrisa confiable.

Sus cabellos negros y desordenados se sacudieron en su rostro por el viento que lo golpeó de frente, sus ojos color turquesa brillaron con aquella luz del cielo a punto de extinguirse.

Y aquello le hizo pensar que si todo quedaría de nuevo como una realidad que no llegó a concretarse, entonces no perdería nada al decir algo que normalmente no diría.

—¿Crees que puedo ser justo ahora un gran héroe? —le preguntó aprovechando que su amigo estaba dispuesto a prestarle atención y que en un par de minutos lo olvidaría.

Estuvo a punto de soltarlo y rendirse al sospechar que estaba jugando con él, pero lucía ansioso por conocer su respuesta y decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Tus alas son increíbles, te mueves rápido, las manejas bien, podrás salvar a muchas personas gracias a ellas, pero en este momento no tienes una licencia, entonces no sé si puedas... —su voz se apagó dejando entrever lo que pensaba.

Debía darle el mérito, al menos intentó sonar amable.

—Para ser honesto, no sé si tengo que enfrentarme a un villano y por ello verme obligado a utilizar mi quirk... Aunque si sucede estaré rompiendo una de las reglas, pero no lo haré para conseguir mi propio beneficio —era obvio que su compañero no estaba captando nada por la forma en que le devolvía la mirada—, solo seré egoísta en esta ocasión, después prometo que no me detendré por nada y ayudaré a esa persona. Porque soy el único que puede hacer algo.

Dabi volvió a enarcar una de sus cejas y al percatarse que su compañero se estaba acercando demasiado a su rostro intentó apartarlo, sin embargo, Hawks tenía más determinación que él y logró asirse con fuerza a su corbata y estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

Sabía que tenía algo más importante por hacer, pero necesitaba un pequeño empujón para lanzarse de lleno al abismo.

 _Con los ojos cerrados, incluso._

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —cuestionó sorprendido el que poseía quirk de fuego una vez que logró zafarse de su agarre.

El de cabellos rubios y de estatura más baja sintió sus mejillas arder. Y por una sola vez se alegró de regresar en el tiempo.

Todo a su alrededor pareció temblar, cerró los ojos al sentirse mareado y al abrirlos vio la espalda de Dabi a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Alzó la voz con cierto temor.

Con una lentitud que no recordaba, su amigo giró para contestar:

—¿Qué? —preguntó con simpleza y con la expresión seria de siempre.

—No, no es nada —dijo alcanzándolo y pasando por su lado—. Tengo que adelantarme —pronunció sin mirarlo y abriendo sus alas para comenzar a batirlas.

—¡Oye, no deberías hacer eso! —le gritó cuando lo vio elevarse en el aire y poco a poco alejarse.

Hawks ya se lo había advertido, sería egoísta solo una vez, después, se involucraría de lleno para ayudar al joven y romper ese bucle.

•

•

•

Si se ponía de pie era gracias a una fuerza superior, porque él se estaba desmoronando con cada mínimo movimiento.

El tiempo ya no tenía sentido, lo que parecía ser un año para él, podría ser solo un parpadeo para el resto.

Aunque el sentimiento de heroísmo que se apoderaba lentamente de cada partícula que lo conformaba no se dejaba influenciar por la distorsionada realidad, y entendió por primera vez que su mente podía ser más fuerte que su cuerpo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

¿Por qué? Katsuki Bakugou había dejado de ser su amigo y ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era tener uno.

Quería pensar que lo hacía por el simple hecho de que era una persona en peligro, que lo haría por cualquiera, un desconocido o la persona que le hizo daño en su adolescencia.

Antes de que se manifestaran sus particularidades su diferencia no era tan marcada, pero conforme los años pasaron, tuvieron menos en común. Y aunque continuaron siendo amigos, no duró demasiado. No tenía nada que ofrecer, y aunque se aferró a la idea de ser un héroe, todas las puertas se cerraron en su cara.

Debía admitir que no había nacido para ello, y ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero ahora, de la aparente nada, surgía una fuerza y una debilidad extraña que invadía su pacífica vida.

Rendirse no se había vuelto una opción.

Avanzó como ya sabía y antes de lo esperado. Katsuki estaba frente a él.

Curioso, debía salvar a uno de los héroes que más admiraba.

—¿Por qué estás involucrado en esto? —dijo más como un reclamo.

Fuera a donde fuera, su suerte terminaba por ser la misma y volvía a retroceder. Nadie más se había dado cuenta, incluso, había pedido ayuda a su amigo Red Riot y a sus demás colegas. El resultado seguía sin cambiar.

Y con todo, no encontraba el sentido a que Midoriya estuviese involucrado con su muerte.

—¡Tú lo estás provocando, eres tú quien ocasiona que regresemos en el tiempo! —Más que la sensación de satisfacción al haberlo descifrado, sentía una opresión de disgusto por el reciente descubrimiento.

¿Cuánto habían pasado para llegar a ese punto de desesperación?

Y es que el tiempo ya no tenía sentido, lo que parecían ser meses podrían ser solo días.

Lo que parecían mil veces podrían ser solo cien.

Estaban desgastándose. Mental y físicamente.

—No, no puedo ser yo, ¿cómo sería eso posible? —cuestionó con cierta burla en la voz.

¿Él? ¿El mismo Izuku Midoriya al que le dijeron poseer una articulación vestigial en el dedo pequeño del pie? Lo que significó que pertenecía a una generación inferior, que él no estaba entre aquellos que habían evolucionado, que jamás tendría quirk. ¿Bakugou sabía lo que estaba insinuando?

Debía existir una explicación menos absurda.

—¡Mírate! —Demandó perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Luces justo como alguien que ha utilizado demasiado su particularidad!

Negó con la cabeza, no podía aceptar lo que decía.

—¡Detenlo de una buena vez! ¡Para ya! —Se acercó hasta el contrario y lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo—. ¡Te matarás a ti mismo si no lo detienes, maldito nerd!

Volvió a negar, no podía ser así, él no tenía la capacidad para alterar el tiempo. Si fuera posible lo habría descubierto antes.

—¡No, yo no puedo detenerlo! —le gritó.

Quizá llevaban mucho tiempo atrapados, tanto que se estaban volviendo locos.

¿Por qué él tendría la capacidad de encerrarlos en un bucle para evitar la muerte de Kacchan?

¿Por qué?

Tal vez sabía la respuesta, quizá ya lo sabía desde el inicio.

De pequeños, se prometió que lo salvaría. Y aunque Katsuki no lo recordara, él también prometió hacerlo.

Pero uno no cumple sus sueños solo con desearlos.

—¡Estoy tratando de decir que tampoco comprendo cómo es posible que alteres el tiempo! —Tomándolo con firmeza de un brazo, lo obligó a encararlo—. ¡Pero es lo único que se me ocurre para que tú estés involucrado!

Se había quebrado la cabeza para llegar a esa conclusión, Deku le había contado todo lo que ocurrió, desde que salió del trabajo hasta el momento en que lo tomó de la muñeca. Tenía que ser él quien intentaba evitar su muerte.

El héroe no deseaba su ayuda aunque ello significara perder su propia vida, estaba convencido de que encontraría la forma de librarse, de resistir el ataque y de continuar respirando.

Había pensado en traer a Kirishima para que Midoriya lo tocara, pero el chico lucía absurdamente mal. Estaba seguro que si continuaba postergando de esa forma su muerte, esta terminaría por alcanzarlo a él.

Y no quería que muriera por él, de hecho, prefería que no se involucrara. Por eso quería obligarlo a parar, pero Izuku parecía no darse cuenta de su propio poder, y entendía por qué no se había manifestado antes.

Una particularidad que evita un peligro inminente al retroceder el tiempo, y que es capaz de involucrar a las personas que son tocadas por el que lo posee, no había escuchado antes nada similar.

—Está bien —intentó calmarse, no estaba funcionando por las malas, debía hacerlo por las buenas—, solo piensa en el poder que fluye en ti, es tuyo, tú debes ser capaz de controlarlo.

Midoriya seguía sin ceder.

—Kacchan, yo no... No sé qué está pasando —apretó los puños con fuerza, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—¡Déjalo, maldita sea! ¡Puedo hacerme cargo! —lo miró con intensidad, deseando que con ello fuese capaz de convencerlo.

Sabía que negarse no serviría de nada, era obvio que si estaban atrapados era porque el resultado no era bueno, debía existir una cosa más a la cual aferrarse, una que los ayudara a salir a salvo.

—Solo tengo diez minutos, tú tienes media hora, pide ayuda. —Fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

—No entiendes, deja de involucrarte —pronunció con molestia.

En su cabeza solo había caos, justo como su expresión reflejaba.

Katsuki Bakugou era un héroe, él salvaba a las personas, no ellas a él, y no podía aceptar pedir más cuando había presenciado como por intentar ayudarlo morían.

Eijirou terminaba en el suelo, inconsciente, su cadáver uno más adornando el escenario fúnebre que se instalaba a su alrededor. No estaba dispuesto a sobrevivir a costa de los demás, tampoco es que quisiera morir, pero parecía que aquel jodido bucle solo existía para demostrarle que no tenía la capacidad de salir ileso, que con todo el esfuerzo, con todos los involucrados, su suerte sería la misma.

Sin embargo, no lograba entender cómo es que Midoriya, al que una vez le recomendó el suicidio como única forma de conseguir un quirk, ahora lucía dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarlo, quizá por eso su infierno continuaba postergándose, por su ingenuidad. Sí, su particularidad era interesante, pero debía saber cuándo rendirse y Deku no lo estaba entendiendo.

—Lo lograremos —dijo de pronto más pálido de lo normal, con una tonta sonrisa que contrastaba con su estado lamentable.

Y Katsuki quería maldecirlo, por estar tan jodido y aún así mantenerse optimista.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

A la distancia Hawks vislumbró al chico de rizos desordenados ponerse de pie con dificultad y emprender camino arrastrando los pies; _trastabillando cada vez que intentaba aumentar la velocidad de sus torpes pasos y con los brazos colgando como peso muerto a sus costados._

Aproximándose a su espalda con sigilo, para tomarlo por sorpresa, el aspirante a héroe lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos y lo alzó en el aire antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Izuku gimió asustado por el repentino asalto y después de unos segundos su cuerpo se relajó en los brazos del ser alado.

La intención de Hawks era interrogarlo a una altura considerable para privarle del derecho a resistirse a responder a sus preguntas, pero el de pecas en el rostro se había desmayado antes de que iniciara la charla que había destinado para ellos.

Con cuidado lo bajó y lo recostó en el asfalto para poder examinarlo. Notó un ligero temblor en sus manos, la piel pálida y la expresión de concentración que aún mantenía en la inconsciencia, como si su cuerpo se hubiese desconectado, pero su cerebro continuara trabajando en algo más que mantenerlo con vida.

Sostuvo la muñeca del joven para sentir su pulso, de esa forma quería asegurarse de que no lo dejaría enfrentar solo la enrarecida realidad en la que estaban atrapados. Había alcanzado la cúspide, había rebasado el límite, estaba asustado de no poder hacer nada para sacarlos de allí.

Sin percatarse, a su alrededor el mundo comenzó a distorsionarse, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a distinguir movimiento.

Por acto reflejo Hawks encajó los dedos en la piel del inconsciente Izuku.

Los colores se mezclaron y las formas se fundieron, y como si estuviesen en una especie de cápsula que los protegía del exterior, todo lo demás parecía desplazarse, primero hacia delante, luego hacia atrás, y así sin parar un instante. No percibió frío ni calor, ni siquiera una ráfaga de viento que le vinculara con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nunca había experimentado nada similar, y sin soltar al joven se armó de valor para prestar mayor atención, para no perder ni un detalle, se forzó a percibir _algo normal_ en medio de tanto caos.

Mantener la vista fija se volvió doloroso, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, comenzó a perder energía y a percibir todo más oscuro, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido lo descubrió por fin.

 _Dabi pasaba una y otra vez a su lado, un par de carros lo imitaban, a veces parecía que las lámparas se encendían, el cielo claro comenzaba a ensombrecerse, pero sin llegar a hacerlo del todo._

Las formas imprecisas y borrosas empezaban a tener sentido, y al enfocar de nuevo la vista en el de cabellos verde cromo, la expresión dolorosa que mantenía también cobró significado.

 _Era él quien alteraba ese específico lapso de tiempo._

El impacto del gran descubrimiento provocó que lo soltara, en cuanto sus dedos se deslizaron de la muñeca de Midoriya fue como si hubiese sido arrojado bruscamente al inicio; la cabeza le martilleaba con violencia y Hawks se tiró al suelo para contener el dolor entre sus manos.

Escuchó la voz de Dabi llamarle, en tonos distintos, con diferentes frases, a veces sentía que lo tocaba, otras que solo se mantenía junto a él, pero ya no sabía distinguir el inicio y el término, parecía que todo se había convertido en un sólido bucle.

Se encontró desorientado y aturdido cuando de pronto advirtió que la realidad se acentuó de nuevo a su sitio, al menos de una forma soportable para su cuerpo y mente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó su compañero—. De repente te quedaste parado sin reaccionar.

Hawks bajó la vista hasta sus pies y se descubrió inmóvil, con una mano suspendida en la correa de su bolso, y con el uniforme intacto.

Sin perder tiempo estiró sus alas y se elevó en el cielo para alcanzar al joven que era el único capaz de sacarlos de allí. _Sus plumas rojas se agitaron por el viento, y la sensación le infundió cierta tranquilidad junto con la baja temperatura que lograba percibir._

Midoriya ya se estaba poniendo de pie, y antes de que lograra su cometido, Hawks le lanzó dos de sus plumas que traspasaron las mangas de su camisa y se encajaron con firmeza en el concreto, anclándolo al suelo para impedirle moverse del sitio.

—¡Qué rayos! —Respingó pasmado por su actual condición.

Descendiendo llegó hasta al chico y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos.

Izuku estaba más que exhausto y totalmente ajeno a su propia particularidad.

Hawks abrió la boca para comenzar a explicarle lo que había descubierto, pero antes de emitir cualquier sonido inteligible la cerró de golpe.

 _Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que no le creería por más que se desgastara en intentar hacerlo comprender._

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Intentó por otro medio.

Desconcertado, Midoriya estaba por negarse a responder, al creer firmemente que no podía perder más tiempo, pero al tirar de las plumas en sentido contrario con la fuerza de sus brazos para liberarse, se dio cuenta que eran más rígidas de lo esperado e imposible de apartarlas sin lastimarse en el proceso.

—Midoriya… Izuku Midoriya —respondió titubeante por la actitud del estudiante que antes hubiese ignorado. No se había percatado en qué momento cambió tanto.

Incluso a través de su mirada Hawks podía divisar la determinación de Izuku.

—¿Qué es lo que hay al final del bucle, Midoriya? —cuestionó reuniendo todo el autocontrol que poseía para no exponer enseguida su objetivo.

Desesperado el chico retrocedió y se impulsó con las piernas para desprenderse de las plumas, poco a poco la tela se fue rasgando y Hawks lanzó cuatro plumas más para anclarlo con mayor solidez sin posibilidad de escape.

—¿Qué es lo que hay al final del bucle, Midoriya? —Repitió con el rostro inmutable.

—¡Mi amigo, Katsuki Bakugou! —Expulsó con frustración e impotencia—: ¡Tienes que dejarme libre para que pueda salvarlo!

Sin ceder, lo observó detenidamente antes de continuar.

—¿Sabes cómo es que controlo las plumas de mis alas incluso aunque se desprendan? —Sabía que ante ojos ajenos debía interpretarse como el peor de los momentos para ponerse a debatir sobre su poder.

Midoriya gruñó exasperado.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Claro que no tengo idea! ¡Solo libérame, por favor! —Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero no derramó ni una lágrima.

 _Debía estar reencontrándose con Kacchan, no en medio de un interrogatorio sin sentido. No entendía qué era lo que deseaba conseguir el estudiante frente a él._

—Con mi mente. ¿Suena sencillo? No lo es ni un poco, es como tener extremidades flotantes en todas partes. Pero al igual que no nacemos aprendiendo a hablar, tampoco lo hice sabiendo controlar mi quirk —declaró consiguiendo una pizca de atención por parte de Izuku—, se necesita concentración, práctica y… El don.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego observó las plumas que le impedían levantarse. Debía armar un buen plan antes de volver a caer preso por el aspirante a héroe.

—Entiendo… —habló con voz trémula y suplicante—. Ahora ¿podrías dejarme ir?

Hawks lo tomó por los hombros —después de todo, seguía siendo un adolescente de quince años intentando razonar con un joven de veinte—, sin embargo, comprendía que no sería fácil de digerir, podía imaginarse a Midoriya creciendo y desarrollándose con la idea de no poseer ninguna clase de particularidad. Con la creencia de ser una persona común. Aunque podía advertir gran potencial en Izuku, un verdadero espíritu de héroe, capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por alguien más. _Midoriya Izuku era mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía dar crédito, mucho más de lo que él mismo se reconocía._

Hawks estaba tratando de ponerse en su lugar para lograr llegar a él, para que sus palabras fuesen captadas en su totalidad y así pudiese sacarlos de allí. Pero Midoriya tenía la cabeza en otro lado, en Bakugou para ser precisos.

—Estoy seguro que hay quirks complejos, difíciles de exteriorizar, tan extraños que consiguen pasar desapercibidos, quizá solo una fuerza muy superior puede hacer que salgan a la luz… Incluso ahora con la tecnología, con los conocimientos y avances, siguen existiendo cosas que no logramos entender, que van más allá de nuestra imaginación —declaró sin apartar la mirada, intentando capturar la de Izuku, transmitiendo con sutileza su hallazgo.

Con un gesto que denotaba su confusión quiso darle la razón para que lo liberara.

—Sí…

Midoriya no estaba entendiendo y sabía que estaban a nada de retroceder en el tiempo.

Encajó con más fuerza sus dedos en los hombros ajenos.

—Tú tienes el control, tú eres quien nos mantiene metidos en este bucle de tiempo, puedes hacer más que esto, estoy seguro.

Antes de desaparecer de su vista sonrió para infundirle todo el ánimo y apoyo del que era capaz de proporcionar. _Él no podía luchar contra un quirk tan poderoso._

 **[...]**

En cuanto regresó, al tercio del puente en el que estaba condenado a iniciar, se apresuró a llegar hasta Katsuki, rogando que el chico alado no se volviese a interponer, y cuando lo vislumbró esperando por él soltó un suspiro de alivio. _Estaba seguro que juntos encontrarían la forma de salir vivos de allí._

—¡Kacchan! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando que ya no sentía las piernas y que apenas se podía mantener con los ojos abiertos—. ¡Tengo una idea, podemos…!

Interrumpiéndolo, Bakugou se adelantó a sus palabras.

—¡Ha sido suficiente! —Sentenció con una expresión indescifrable—. Quiero que rompas este jodido _bucle_ _de óbito_ y me liberes.

A pesar de que lo último no lo dijo en voz alta, dejó más que en claro, por el tono que empleó, que no permitiría una réplica.

Obviando el hecho de que él no podía controlar el bucle, tuvo la valentía de expresar.

—Si se rompe morirás… —Por dentro sabía que lograrían superar la actual situación—. Debemos aprovechar…

De nuevo Katsuki no le permitió terminar.

—¡Escucha! —Gruñó con violencia—. No quiero que te involucres más. No regresaré a este maldito puente, y por lo que he descubierto, no cuentas con el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta mí si yo decido no encontrarte más.

—No… Nosotros podemos… Yo puedo… —No se rendiría, no cuando la vida de Bakugou estaba en juego.

—Adiós —dijo sin más. Determinante y sonando un poco irritado.

Lo vio girar y alejarse. Aún sin poder creerlo estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, pero antes de concretar la acción fue arrojado hacia atrás en el tiempo.

 _Debía estar muy agotado, tanto para alucinar con aquella conversación con el héroe._

 _Debía ser una broma más de su mente._

 _Aunque su mente ya estaba tan trastornada desde que esa locura inició._

Esta vez ni siquiera fue capaz de ponerse de pie, se quedó tirado en el puente, rezando porque el estudiante de alas rojas se apareciera frente a él y lo ayudara a llegar hasta Katsuki, o que el héroe lo buscara, para poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurría, se dilataba y se contraía, se extendía y se reducía. Y él seguía con la cara contra el pavimento.

Podía sentir a ambos chicos alejarse de él, al estudiante retroceder, a Bakugou seguir sin él. Podía sentirlos atrapados en el mismo bucle.

Y se dio permiso de llorar. Porque no tenía más fuerzas, porque no tenía un quirk, porque seguía siendo inútil.

Pero sobre todo, porque el destino de Kacchan era la muerte y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, por más que lo deseara, por más que lo había intentado.

Volvía a sentir el tiempo estirarse, encogerse para volver a ensancharse y así regresar a comprimirse.

Giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de cara al cielo.

Las nubes pintadas de rojo hasta volverse rosas, las más cercanas al sol pintadas de naranja hasta volverse amarillas, y de fondo un azul cerúleo.

Era el atardecer más hermoso que había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar en su vida, y estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, majestuoso y sublime sobre el puente de alguna parte de su ciudad.

Una lágrima resbaló sobre sus frías mejillas.

Ya no quedaba nada, sentía que estaba a punto de morir de cansancio y su cuerpo estaba deseoso por abandonarse a la inconsciencia.

—Si pudiera controlar el tiempo, desearía contar con más para evitar que Kacchan esté en peligro —murmuró y con ello gastó la última gota de energía.

Con aquel pensamiento cerró los párpados y dejó de escuchar, de oler y de sentir. Dejó de percibir y todo lo que conocía se redujo a nada.

•

•

•

[Tic, tac, tic, tac.]

El molesto sonido del reloj que colgaba de la pared frente a él lo obligó a despertar.

Se talló los ojos con pereza y se enderezó buscando sus pantuflas para ir al baño.

Tropezó con un bote de ramen y solo lo hizo a un lado con el pie antes de llegar al lavabo.

Tomó entre sus manos un chorro de agua que salía del grifo y se empapó la cara con brusquedad. Buscó a tientas la toalla hasta sentir la tela áspera en la punta de sus dedos, jaló de ella y la acercó a su rostro para secarse.

Tenía muchas ganas de orinar, pero todo estaba tan oscuro y él tan somnoliento que decidió prender la luz, estiró la mano hasta dar con el interruptor. El reflejo del espejo le arrojó claramente un Izuku más joven de lo que podía recordar.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó asustado y se tiró de rodillas por la impresión—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Se preguntó en el piso y se arrastró hasta el umbral de la puerta para asomarse y asegurarse que estaba en su habitación.

Los posters de All Might y las figurillas de acción le hicieron pegar un respingo, las cortinas y el desorden casi le provocan un desmayo.

Definitivamente era su habitación, pero era la que tuvo un par de años atrás.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer (en especial a Ana y a aquella otra persona que dejó un comentario, pero no puso nombre y se me dificulta mencionarlo).

¡El próximo capítulo es el último!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Sentado en el piso del baño, con la espalda contra la puerta, con las rodillas cerca del pecho y los brazos a su alrededor, esperó con los párpados apretados y los dedos cruzados que todo fuese un mal sueño, _desde que despertó ese fatídico día por la mañana, hasta el presente que no encajaba con el transcurso natural del tiempo._

Quería que esta vez la realidad fluyera con normalidad, como ya estaba tan acostumbrado a experimentarla.

—Hijo, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? —Una pausa extensa le siguió a las siguientes palabras—: Te dejaré aquí lo que preparé para ti, tienes que comer algo…

Deseaba al punto de resultar doloroso salir de allí y abrazar a su madre.

Necesitaba comprobar que se encontraba bien, necesitaba del calor de Inko para derretir todo el miedo que le estaba trepando hasta adherirse a su piel. Mas no podía hacerlo, no quería asustarla, no pretendía preocuparla más de lo que ya debía estar por su causa.

Después de unos minutos, rindiéndose, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se armó de valor para mirarse una vez más en el espejo.

Su mente no le había jugado ninguna broma.

Tenía de vuelta quince años, la edad en que fue rechazado de la academia U.A.

Recordaba que por aquella época se la pasó encerrado en su habitación sin salir de allí por más de un mes, manteniéndose con las cortinas cerradas, mirando una y otra vez el vídeo de All Might salvando a las personas con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras decía: « _Ya todo está bien. ¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy aquí_ » —justo como cuando le anunciaron que jamás tendría una particularidad—. Coexistiendo entre ropa sucia, latas y platos desechables dispersos en el suelo, pero sobre todo, subsistiendo con su espíritu y sus sueños hechos trizas.

La diferencia, ahora, _¿él realmente tenía un quirk?_

Observó su reflejo en el espejo y vio directo a los ojos del chico que sufrió como nadie por no poder ser un héroe, por no tener lo necesario para ser uno. Se encontró de nuevo con el muchacho que anhelaba con todo su ser superarse a sí mismo, convertirse en inspiración y esperanza, miró a aquel que no tuvo más opción que resignarse y aceptar que su camino se torcía en sentido contrario sin su consentimiento. E irónicamente —al parecer el destino tenía sentido del humor—, a sus veinte años se venía enterando que poseía una particularidad, o al menos, era la conclusión más lógica que se había visto obligado a interpretar gracias a su actual situación.

Lo único rescatable era que ya no se sentía agotado, su cuerpo y mente estaban en armonía, sin embargo, tampoco sentía a Katsuki ni al estudiante. De alguna forma debió liberarlos, como las plumas de aquel chico extraño, que las podía controlar por un momento, pero al final las perdía.

A estas alturas debía aceptarlo, era él quien estuvo manipulando el tiempo y fue él quien provocó un retroceso de cinco años. _¿Pero cómo lo logró?_

Tenía muchas dudas, y solo conseguiría respuestas investigando, primeramente su propio quirk, necesitaba controlarlo para descubrir quién era aquella persona que intentaba asesinar a Katsuki.

Aprovecharía que su madre durante esa temporada le permitió mantenerse aislado, requería hacer esto por su cuenta sin involucrar a terceros. No tenía idea de las consecuencias que ocasionaría de alterar una sola cosa por error. El futuro estaba en sus temblorosas e inexpertas manos.

 _Solo deseaba detener al tipo que trataba de matar a su amigo, tan solo eso importaba._

 **[...]**

No había información concreta en la web de personas capaces de viajar o controlar el tiempo, pero descubrió algunas particularidades semejantes; encontró registros de una mujer que podía moverse con rapidez, desplazándose, casi a voluntad, por la línea de tiempo establecida, prolongando hasta siete veces un segundo a su conveniencia, ella afirmaba que ante sus ojos el mundo se volvía lento. También halló una investigación a medias de un hombre que aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad, no se volvía invisible ni atravesaba muros, el tipo relataba que ante una situación donde podía realizar dos o más acciones, en su cabeza se formaban varias opciones, como puertas, y que al elegir una, después tenía la oportunidad de cambiar y regresar durante un corto período en el tiempo para elegir otra opción. Entonces, ante ojos ajenos, era como si desapareciera de la nada; lo curioso es que solo alteraba su propia realidad, la del resto seguía imperturbable. Y por supuesto estaba _predicción_ , la particularidad de Sir Nighteye, capaz de ver el futuro, pero con ciertas restricciones.

Poco a poco su mente fue captando cierto detalle. El quirk con el que fue bendecido, o maldecido —dependiendo de la perspectiva—, era muy poderoso.

Permitiendo que su imaginación volara sin imponerse un límite, se planteó la idea de más personas con su don, capaces de alterar eventos pasados, justo como él lo estaba intentando; tal particularidad en manos equivocadas podría ser nocivo.

Quizá el gobierno capturaba a personas como él, tal vez estas mismas personas fueron capaces de avanzar en el futuro, y con tal particularidad podían prever lo que ocurriría y elegir mantenerse ocultas. O quizá era él el primero en manifestar un quirk semejante. No tenía idea, pero comenzó a sentir miedo de todas las posibilidades que se abrían conforme avanzaba, y lo único que había logrado confirmar, era que seguía sin ser capaz de medir el alcance de su quirk.

Harto de no llegar a ninguna parte se propuso, de ahora en adelante, solo enfocarse en evitar el ataque a su amigo.

En ese preciso momento, Bakugou debería estar tomando sus primeras clases en Yūei. _¿Ahí también se encontraba la persona que en el futuro intentaría matarlo?_

Haciendo un cambio drástico en su historial de búsqueda de Internet, comenzó a investigar sobre quirks capaces de destruir al toque.

Antes no había sido capaz de identificar a la persona que atacó a Katsuki, vestía completamente de negro; traje, zapatos, guantes, una mascarilla de tela cubriéndole la boca y nariz, y una capa que le caía sobre los hombros camuflándolo en la oscuridad. Lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue un par de iris ámbar ensombrecidos por el odio.

A diferencia de otros súper héroes, él no contaba con una red o una fuente de información ilimitada, se topaba con las mismas restricciones que cualquier ser humano común encontraba al realizar una búsqueda de esa magnitud, pero gracias a los conocimientos informáticos que fue desarrollando a lo largo de su vida en los momentos de ocio, no le resultó imposible infiltrarse en los servidores de ciertas agencias importantes debido, en gran parte, a que los sistemas de seguridad que utilizaban actualmente, en cinco años ya no eran gran cosa.

 _Kai Chisaki, Yakuza y líder de los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte. Particularidad, Overhaul, puede desarmar y volver a armar objetos y personas a través del contacto._

Para el momento en que dio con aquel hombre pasaba de la media noche, su cabeza estaba llena de información y reclinándose en el asiento se quedó dormido con los brazos cruzados.

 **[...]**

Se detuvo en frente de la academia, con el corazón encogido al contemplar los edificios imponentes repletos de cristal que se alzaban más allá de la barrera de entrada. A su lado pasaron múltiples estudiantes sin prestarle mayor atención y él se quedó esperando lo más discreto posible a Katsuki.

Aún no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo realmente evitaría la muerte futura de su amigo. Quizá el camino sería distinto, pero el final el mismo, y sus esfuerzos totalmente en vano.

A su mente acudió el rostro del héroe, despreciándolo con cada gesto y odiando que se involucrara. _¿Por qué a pesar de todo se negaba a rendirse?_ Aunque no estaba seguro si funcionaría, aunque no controlaba su propio quirk, aunque cabía la posibilidad de estar empeorándolo todo. Todavía no entendía por qué se aferraba a cambiar su destino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Escuchó la voz irritada de Bakugou a su espalda.

Se giró con lentitud y esbozó una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo debía parecer de quince años, mas su mentalidad se había conservado, y lo que antes le aterraba y le intimidaba, ahora ya no lo hacía más.

—Kacchan… —No pudo evitar asombrarse por volver a ver al héroe a esa edad.

Impaciente, el rubio cenizo pasó a su lado y Midoriya se hizo a un lado para no golpear su hombro. No quería tocarlo, no quería que se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ya hiciste el ridículo al presentarte a un examen sin particularidad, deja de avergonzarte y dedícate a otra cosa, nerd —dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo, y con un tono que daba a entender que comenzaba a tomarse en serio el papel en la sociedad que aspiraba.

—Estuve pensando —enunció ignorando el comentario anterior—, en los días que solíamos pasar las tardes juntos, cuando aún no sabíamos quienes seríamos, pero sí sabíamos lo que queríamos ser…

Un poco impresionado por la actitud de Izuku, dio media vuelta para observarlo con desdén.

—Entiendo que siempre fuimos diferentes, que aunque al principio no lo éramos del todo… Pero seguías teniendo más probabilidades de tener un buen quirk, y aun así yo te agradaba.

La ceja del estudiante se alzó en suspicacia.

—Solo quería decirte que para mí esa época siempre será valiosa. —En todo el momento en que estuvo hablando no dejó de sonreír, y antes de darle la oportunidad a Katsuki de responder con una maldición, retrocedió unos pasos con la expresión más seria—: Adiós.

Confundido el chico le permitió irse sin exigirle una explicación a su extraña acción.

Izuku intentó no mirar hacia atrás, porque al hacerlo no solo vería al Katsuki de quince años, vería al niño con el que creció, y también podía vislumbrar al gran héroe en el que se convertiría.

Él quería pertenecer a su mundo, si fuese egoísta buscaría la manera de regresar antes del examen y con su particularidad ganarse un espacio en Yūei, si él se lo proponía, estaba seguro, que podía ser el número uno, tenía el tiempo a su favor, si él quería podía repetir mil veces un instante hasta que sucediera lo que tanto anhelaba.

Podía convertirse en el mejor amigo de Kacchan, podía hacerlo feliz lo que restaba de su vida.

Sin embargo, no lo haría.

 **[...]**

Chisaki había estado trabajando duro para conseguir una droga capaz de destruir las particularidades, en su momento, Midoriya se enteró de la situación, pero meses después la información completa se hizo pública; gracias a los esfuerzos de los héroes profesionales y a un par de héroes con licencia provisional, habían sido capaces de detener a su organización, pero el hombre al final había sido reportado como desaparecido cuando era trasladado a prisión.

Hasta donde Izuku se llegó a enterar, Bakugou no estuvo involucrado en el incidente, pero recordaba que fue capturado por la liga de villanos, y la relación de los villanos con los ocho preceptos de la muerte también había sido comprobada.

Necesitaba más información que en esta época no conseguiría, consciente de ello se preparó para hacer un salto en el tiempo de dos años. Se aseguró de que en el futuro le resultara fácil infiltrarse en los servidores de las agencias que estuvieron involucradas, se creó un usuario y contraseña, y para que no sospecharan utilizó datos de futuros héroes que ya sabía lo serían.

Los quirks funcionaban acorde a cada persona, algunas veces, dependían de factores externos. Él desconocía cómo impulsar su poder y cuáles eran sus límites.

Se recostó en la cama y boca arriba pensó en aquella época que deseaba visitar, cerró los ojos y concentrado esperó que al abrirlos todo hubiese cambiado. Al menos, así recordaba que funcionó la última vez.

No obstante, no sintió nada y al enderezarse descubrió el mismo desorden.

A los diecisiete años estaba desempleado y ayudaba a su madre con los quehaceres del hogar, se desvelaba jugando videojuegos y los fines de semana salía de casa para que Inko no se preocupara, tomaba el tren a cualquier otra prefectura, vagaba sin rumbo hasta que caía la noche y debía regresar contándole a su madre que se la había pasado con amigos que al igual que él no encontraban su lugar en el mundo.

No le gustaba esa época, odiaba todas las mentiras que se creó para evadir la realidad, y sobre todo, haberse aprovechado de la confianza de su madre.

Ahí sentado en el borde de la cama, recordó con nitidez aquel día en que se cansó de la vida que llevaba y en uno de sus escapes subió hasta un edificio.

Podía sentir el viento frío impactando en su cara, y al enfocarse en sus pies, notó que ya no estaba en su habitación.

Debían pasar de las ocho de la noche, y antes de girarse para reanudar su investigación, observó con nostalgia la ciudad ajetreada.

 **[...]**

Justo como previó, descubrió que sí estuvieron relacionados, pero seguía sin entender cómo es que Bakugou terminó siendo objetivo de Chisaki, hasta que dio con un documento que parecía irrelevante a simple vista, ahí se enteró que Chisaki no debía tener brazos, ya que la liga de villanos se los habían destrozado, pero se había reportado recientemente a las autoridades un hombre utilizando una particularidad muy similar.

Al leer la noticia sus manos comenzaron a temblar, había algo en ello que le evocaba una sensación desagradable.

 _Cuando tenía diecinueve años, como favor a su jefe tomó el turno nocturno, estaba limpiando el mostrador cuando se acercó un hombre con prótesis en los brazos, le entregó una botella de agua y una jeringa para que leyera su código de barras y le cobrara. Algo en aquel joven le hizo sospechar lo peor, quizá se debían a las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, o a aquella expresión tan sombría que conocía a la perfección. Sintió la necesidad de evitar que atentase contra su propia vida y lo tomó con firmeza por los hombros._

 _En el instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto, Izuku pudo percibir que no toda su vida aquel hombre estuvo así, y apretando los párpados intentó imaginar la época en que tenía ambos brazos. Quería decirle que no todo estaba perdido, que aún había muchas cosas buenas por venir, pero al abrir los ojos ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Sintiéndose más agotado de lo que recordaba aflojó su corbata y se apoyó en el mostrador para no desmayar._

Debió ser él quien provocó que Kai Chisaki recuperara sus brazos, y este debió deducir su particularidad. _¿Pero cómo es que todo terminaba en la muerte de Katsuki?_

Asustado por el nuevo hallazgo, en un acto de desesperación intentó avanzar más allá de su presente, a un día que todavía no llegaba, y con su cabeza como a punto de estallar en una explosión de luz, se descubrió en medio del trabajo.

Desconcertado miró a su alrededor, en la caja que estaba junto a él atendía una chica que no conocía, y limpiando los vidrios de la entrada un hombre mayor que recordaba antes se paraba en el estacionamiento vendiendo periódicos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó una voz familiar.

Se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo e intentó hablar lo más natural posible —: Sí… Qué… ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Miércoles —respondió sin más el joven con aspecto severo y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Midoriya lo detuvo.

—Pero es… ¿Quince? ¿Catorce? —dijo adivinando para no sonar tan perdido.

—Cinco de Noviembre, Midoriya —lo observó con preocupación—, ¿seguro que no te sientes mal? Te ves un poco pálido.

—La verdad es que me siento un poco mareado —admitió para tener una buena excusa y salir de allí lo antes posible.

—Ve al salón de descanso, yo terminaré el turno de ambos, al cabo solo falta media hora —ordenó antes de por fin marcharse.

Inquieto por estar en el futuro, se dirigió enseguida a los casilleros para buscar entre sus cosas su celular. Le sorprendió descubrir uno nuevo, él no solía cambiar de modelo con facilidad.

Al encenderlo la fecha apareció en la pantalla. Había avanzado más de un año en el tiempo.

Girando en todas las direcciones se aseguró que nadie estuviese cerca y sacó de su mochila la libreta que siempre llevaba consigo. Buscó entre las páginas alguna anotación referente a su particularidad, esperaba hojas enteras con apuntes relevantes, pero se llevó una enorme decepción al descubrir solo unas cuantas líneas que casi pasa por alto.

Técnicamente explicaba que al final del puente se encontró con la escena del asesinato de Katsuki, Overhaul —el autor del crimen—, se presentó ante él incitándolo a que utilizara de nuevo su quirk para evitar la muerte del héroe —antes había descubierto que el joven era el único ser humano con el que Izuku trabó una amistad verdadera, aunque esta fuese muy antigua y corría al riesgo de no provocarlo lo suficiente para que expusiera su particularidad— y así podría obligarlo a colaborar en su causa de cambiar al mundo desde el núcleo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, y Chisaki no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido al ver que a pesar del genuino dolor, él no podía hacer más que llorar la pérdida.

 **[...]**

—Izuku, no te esperaba tan tem…

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Inko al ser repentinamente abrazada por su hijo.

Estaban en medio de la cocina, con la comida en la estufa a punto de quemarse.

—Kacchan está muerto —dijo con profunda pena y buscó consuelo en el cálido afecto de la mujer que más lo amaba y por la cual él daría la vida sin pensarlo.

Acariciando su espalda con suavidad, emitió en un dulce susurro que pareció al instante fundirse en el aire y reverberar en su cabeza:

—Todo está bien, ahora él está descansando en algún mejor lugar.

 **[...]**

Estaba envuelto entre las sábanas cuando una llamada entró a su celular, estiró la mano para tomar el aparato y meterlo debajo de su almohada.

Llevaba tres días metido en su habitación, seguramente, ya había sido despedido y reemplazado de la tienda de conveniencia en la que estuvo trabajando por más de dos años. Y no le interesaba, se sentía tan triste como para molestarse en algo más que en la pérdida del héroe. Igual, no se molestó en regresar a la época que le correspondía, no quería volver a experimentar aquel año sin Katsuki.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir y decidió buscar algo de comida en el mueble más cercano al colchón, algún paquete de galletas o cualquier cosa que se pudiese llevar a la boca, estaba revisando los cajones cuando por el movimiento un lápiz que descansaba en la cubierta rodó debajo de la cama.

Con fastidio se tiró el suelo para alcanzarlo, y cuando creyó recuperarlo, en la punta de sus dedos percibió que tocó algo diferente, sin pensarlo tiró hasta encontrarse con un cuaderno bastante desgastado por el constante uso. Lo abrió y su corazón se detuvo un instante.

En las hojas halló montones de experimentos, comentarios y observaciones de su particularidad hechos por él mismo.

Y al parecer, una vez que comprobó que podía controlar medianamente su quirk, hizo planes para regresar en el tiempo y evitar la muerte de Bakugou.

Entre aquellas páginas leyó lo siguiente:

 _Al tocar un objetivo, en cualquier parte del cuerpo, puedo hacerlo partícipe de mi recorrido en el tiempo._

 _Al tocar un objetivo con ambas manos, y siendo consciente del transcurso del tiempo, tengo la capacidad de arrojarlo a cualquier época en que esté pensando, pero una vez que sucede, ya no tengo la capacidad para traerlo de vuelta, todo transcurre en un instante._

 _Al retroceder en el tiempo puedo alterar las decisiones de los demás, pero de alguna forma el destino consigue regresar a su flujo natural de eventos._

 _Una vez que utilice mi quirk para intervenir en ciertas fechas, ya no puedo volver a utilizarlo durante aquella temporada, ejemplo: El día que hice que Overhaul regresara en el tiempo y así evitara que le rompieran los brazos, al intentar revertir la acción, automáticamente fui bloqueado, como si no pudiese acceder a ese día, y cuando probé con interferir directamente en el incidente, igual no funcionó._

 _Sin embargo, descubrí que puedo abrir bucles en el tiempo, y mantenerlos tanto como mi cuerpo lo soporte, pero al igual que lo anterior, una vez que el bucle se rompe ya no puedo volver a participar en ese lapso de tiempo._

 _Los recuerdos de lo que he hecho se mantienen siempre y cuando utilice gran parte de mi concentración en no perderlos, pero si me ocupo en algo más, termino por olvidarlos._

 _Solo cambios drásticos en el pasado tienen efectos radicales en el presente y futuro._

Al terminar de revisar hasta el último de los apuntes que hizo, Izuku se dio cuando que había perdido la oportunidad por la que estuvo trabajando y planificando durante meses. Había tenido en sus manos la posibilidad de salvarlo y lo arruinó. Kacchan había muerto y con ello la última esperanza que le otorgaba su particularidad.

Era un completo inútil y un verdadero fraude aún con el quirk más asombroso del mundo. Nunca debió tenerlo, alguien como él no sabía aprovechar tal don.

 **[...]**

Esa noche tenía planeado continuar lamentándose por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero al notar que la casa estaba inundada en un inusual silencio, salió para inspeccionar que todo estuviese bien.

No vio a Inko mirando televisión en la sala como acostumbraba y asustado se dirigió a su habitación para ver si se había acostado temprano.

La encontró en el borde de la cama, con la cara roja e intentando tomarse la temperatura.

Sin anunciar su presencia se acercó hasta ella para tocar su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Estoy bien… Solo es un pequeño resfriado —dijo de forma poco convincente e intentando esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

—Te traeré medicina y un vaso de agua —habló mientras corría a buscar a la cocina la caja de medicamentos que tenían encima del refrigerador.

Por las prisas casi tira la caja, pero logró sujetarla a tiempo. Buscó hasta percatarse que no tenían nada para bajar la temperatura. Rápidamente sacó hielo del congelador y metió unos cuantos en un recipiente, agregó un poco de agua y de un cajón extrajo algunos trapos para empaparlos.

Regresó a la habitación, dejó la vasija en el suelo y preparó las compresas que le colocaría a su madre en frente, estómago y espalda baja.

—Iré a la farmacia por medicina —le informó cuando terminó.

—Estoy bien, Izuku, no te preocupes… Además, ya es muy tarde para que salgas…

Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Estaré de vuelta pronto —anunció antes de marcharse.

 **[...]**

Izuku sujetaba en la mano una bolsa con el medicamento que necesitaba para su madre y no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno. La noche era fría y el viento soplaba con fuerza, lamentó haber salido sin un suéter.

—¡Eres realmente tú!

Escuchó aquella voz un tanto familiar a su lado e instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos. Asustado giró la cabeza para encontrarse con aquel estudiante del que nunca preguntó su nombre.

—Midoriya Izuku, ¿cierto? —Inquirió acercándose a él y antes de permitirle responder continuó—: Por supuesto que eres tú, no podría olvidar jamás el rostro de la persona que ahora se convirtió en el protagonista de mis pesadillas.

—Yo… No soy esa persona —dijo en un intento en vano para que lo dejara en paz y se olvidara de él.

Hawks lo observó unos instantes y algo en su expresión cambió, como si de pronto hubiese leído entre líneas.

—Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con tu amigo —comentó en voz más baja—, lamento no haber podido ayudar más… Aún cuando… —« _soy un héroe_ » quiso decir, pero no se atrevió.

Izuku se animó a mirarlo y descubrió su rostro ensombrecido.

—No tienes que disculparte. —El único culpable era él—. Al final fue inevitable —respondió suprimiendo cualquier emoción que pudiese delatar lo que realmente pensaba.

—Midoriya —de pronto el tono de su voz se transformó—, inténtalo una vez más.

Aquella frase le sorprendió. Era obvio que aquel estudiante desconocía el alcance de su particularidad.

—Perdí mi oportunidad. —No le daría más explicación que aquella, lo mejor era que se mantuviera al margen.

—¿Perder la oportunidad? —Replicó un tanto atónito—. Tienes el poder para controlar el tiempo, tienes miles de oportunidades.

—Eso es mentira —se estaba cansando de esa conversación—, solo tenía una y la perdí —comentó esta vez con irritación, no quería recordar en ese momento lo que había sucedido.

—¿Una sola? —No lo podía creer—. Izuku —se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre, si estar atrapados por lo que pareció una eternidad no le confería el derecho, entonces no tenía idea de qué lo haría—, tu particularidad es increíble, solo necesitas más práctica y acostumbrarte a ella… Has pasado mucho tiempo de tu vida con un quirk durmiendo en tu interior, es normal que ahora te sientas confundido.

—¡¿Que no lo entiendo?! —No estaba en su mejor momento, y en otras circunstancias no se habría atrevido a levantar la voz por más molesto que estuviese, pero ni siquiera había terminado de procesar lo que había ocurrido y ese chico hablaba como si lo concibiese mejor que él—. ¡Es mi particularidad, tú eres el que no entiende nada y mejor deberías preocuparte por tus asuntos!

La intención de Hawks nunca había sido alterarlo.

—Tienes razón —admitió con pesar—, no tengo idea de qué es lo que pasa contigo, pero quiero ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda, ni siquiera volveré a usar este maldito quirk de muerte. —Lo único que quería era llegar a su propio final lo más rápido e imperceptible posible.

Hawks había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo durante un período muy complicado y sofocante para ambos, pero había sido suficiente para ahora advertir su personalidad reacia e independiente.

—Izuku… —Sabía que era menor por un par de años, que seguía siendo un chiquillo en muchos aspectos, pero no tenía que ser mayor o tener mucha experiencia para interpretar lo que el otro le transmitía con un solo gesto—. Tu quirk te permite lo que muchos solo soñamos, tienes el tiempo en tus manos, no es una maldición, es una bendición. —Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios con auténtico respeto y admiración.

—No puedo evitar que Katsuki muera —confesó rindiéndose, no tenía caso seguir poniendo resistencia, cuando era obvio que en algún momento alguien debía enterarse—, ha sido todo culpa mía y no puedo arreglarlo, haga lo que haga será en vano…

La culpabilidad lo invadía por completo. _Si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por poseer una particularidad, prefería mil veces continuar sin una._

—¿Ni naciendo de nuevo? —cuestionó sin una pizca de burla.

—Regresar tanto tiempo atrás en el pasado… No lo he intentado, no sé si funcione. —Se sentía confundido, no había pensado en tal posibilidad.

—Debiste asistir a Yūei —dijo con convicción—, deberías ser a ahora un héroe, estoy seguro que de esa forma podrás proteger a tu amigo.

—Pero… Lo que desencadenó la muerte de Kacchan… Por más que lo…

—No puedes asegurar que no funcionará si no lo has comprobado —no lo dejaría rendirse, Midoriya tenía mucho potencial—, en esta realidad fallaste porque nunca tuviste las armas necesarias para defenderte y atacar, cuando las tengas serás invencible —habló con tal seguridad que provocó que aquello que nació en el puente, aquel espíritu heroico, se removiera y avivara en su interior.

—¿Yo invencible? —Sin embargo, seguía sin darse el crédito, ya había fallado una vez y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.

—Te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario, te enseñaré a controlar tu quirk y cuando te sientas convencido puedes intentar cambiarlo todo. —Sonrió, ansiaba ver al joven convertido un verdadero héroe.

—Está bien —accedió un tanto contrariado, pero quizá había algo más que podía hacer, cualquier cosa que regresara a Bakugou valía la pena—, solo… ¿Podrías decirme qué pasó después de la muerte de mi amigo?

Por los constantes viajes que realizó en el tiempo, había perdido la oportunidad de vivir ese fragmento.

—Te encontraron inconsciente a un tercio del puente, al héroe Bakugou lo hallaron al final… Te llevaron al hospital enseguida y ya no tuve la oportunidad de volverte a encontrar…

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de evitar involucrarte conmigo en el puente y así nunca experimentar el bucle de óbito… ¿La tomarías? —Necesitaba saber su respuesta.

Hawks alzó la vista al cielo, meditando la pregunta.

—No ha sido la experiencia más agradable en mi vida, pero no la cambiaría —habló con convicción.

 **[...]**

Pasó el resto de la madrugada sentado en el pasillo, cerca de la habitación de su madre, revisando constantemente que se encontrara bien y pensando en la propuesta del chico.

 _¿Podría convertirse en un súper héroe? ¿Podría cumplir su más grande sueño?_

Quería ser un héroe, quería salvar a Kacchan.

Su presente era muy oscuro, el futuro nada alentador, no había ni un rayo de luz allí, no tenía caso aferrarse a esta patética realidad. Katsuki dejó atrás a amigos y seres queridos, y actualmente lo único que valía la pena para él, era su madre, _pero…_

 _Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella_ , era mediocre en todos los sentidos y estaba roto por dentro, no tenía nada más que ofrecer si se quedaba, su quirk ahora lo volvía vulnerable.

Lo mejor era empezar de nuevo, y así, asegurar la felicidad de todos los que lo rodeaban y la propia.

 **[...]**

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz del sol ya se filtraba por las ventanas, se levantó del suelo para comprobar por última vez que su madre se encontrara bien y después decidió preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Prendió la televisión, no le gustaba el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado recientemente en su hogar y prefería tener algo de ruido en su lugar. Puso agua en la cafetera y estaba calentando la sopa cuando lo escuchó.

 _A primera hora de la mañana se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del estudiante de Y_ _ū_ _ei identificado como Hawks, su nombre real Uingu H_ _ī_ _r_ _ō_ _H_ _ō_ _kusu, cerca de la prefectura…_

Midoriya observó la foto del chico que transmitieron en la pantalla.

 _Los héroes y la policía están trabajando en conjunto para atrapar al responsable, se cree que es un villano con la particularidad de armar y desarmar al toque…_

Sintió mucho frío a su alrededor, sintió que el suelo se movía y el techo le caía encima, se tiró al suelo y lanzó un grito de impotencia.

•

•

•

—¿Te gusta All Might? —preguntó con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillosos.

Izuku levantó el rostro, de pronto se había quedado estático y la voz de Katsuki lo había devuelto a la realidad.

El pequeño lo observaba emocionado por escuchar su respuesta, después de todo, tenía en la mano una figura de acción del héroe y ya deducía lo que diría.

En aquel cuerpo de niño, con los recuerdos que abarcaban más allá de quince años de un futuro que podía alterar, todos ellos contenidos en una mentalidad más tierna, más vulnerable, más inocente. Le dolía como el infierno el pecho, no, mucho más adentro, el corazón, _¿o era el alma?_ No lo sabía, pero era como un peso enorme anclado a cada partícula que lo conformaba, como fuego consumiendo cada célula, era la peor sensación del mundo que había experimentado y apenas tenía cuatro años.

—No… —No pudo frenar las lágrimas que se derramaron por el conocimiento de lo que había más allá de lo que consideraban presente—. ¡Los odio, los detesto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que Kacchan se asustara—. ¡Son unos perdedores, unos estúpidos y jamás querré ser uno!

Bakugou frunció el ceño y su barbilla tembló, lloró imitándolo y la encargada de la guardería corrió para ver qué estaba pasando.

Tomó a Izuku en brazos, ya que el pequeño era el más tímido y su cara parecía más roja por el llanto.

—Tranquilos, es su primer día aquí, tienen que intentar llevarse bien. —Intentó animarlos.

—¡Quiero irme de aquí, quiero que llamen a mi mamá! —Exigió sin parar de llorar, y estaba seguro que aunque quisiera, no podría dejar de hacerlo hasta estar lejos de allí.

—Tu mamá está trabajando, no podemos… —razonó con Midoriya, pero al observar el rostro del niño, optó por hacer lo que pedía.

Katsuki paró de llorar, y miró confundido, mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, como el pequeño de cabellos verde cromo parecía sufrir por algo desconocido para él. No entendió cómo es que su actitud cambió tan repentinamente, en cuanto lo vio creyó que podrían ser amigos, él nunca se equivocaba.

La mamá de Midoriya llegó a la media hora, lucía agitada y muy preocupada, en cuanto la vio el niño se lanzó a sus brazos y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con más fuerza. La encargada no supo explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

Cargó a su hijo y se lo llevó pidiendo una disculpa por su actitud.

En el camino Inko frotó su espalda y cuando llegaron a casa ya había cesado el llanto.

—Extraño a papá, vámonos con él —le pidió en tono suplicante.

Lo observó unos instantes con pesar, entendía que para Izuku debía ser difícil el reciente traslado de su padre del país, pero en Japón tenían su hogar, su familia, su cultura, su idioma.

—Si nos vamos de aquí, quizá no regresemos jamás —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura.

—Quiero estar con papá… —Nuevas lágrimas surgieron y antes de que se escurrieran Inko las limpió.

—Está bien —enunció con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, descubrió en su hijo una expresión indescifrable, pero que definitivamente no era de felicidad.

Izuku no podía arriesgarse por segunda vez, no podía permitirse arruinarlo de nuevo. No quería volver a perder a alguien.

Con su particularidad, podría despertar más que el bien, podía acarrear más cosas negativas que positivas, no le daría la oportunidad al mal de apoderarse de lo que se le había concedido.

Solo así podía asegurar que Katsuki estaría bien, y ahora entendía que relacionarse con cualquier otra persona también significaría un peligro.

Él siempre deseo salvar vidas, protegerlas, ser luz y esperanza en medio de la tempestad. Y había muchas formas de serlo, incluso desde las sombras, desde un rincón, desde el anonimato.

Sería un héroe, definitivamente lo sería, uno para todos.

 _Y ya había comenzado, había salvado a Kacchan de sí mismo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer, por agregar la historia a favoritos y seguirla, me encantará leer su opinión sobre el final **:3**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

A contraluz su figura a la distancia, parecía que se esfumaba, ni siquiera intentó estirar la mano para alcanzarlo, no sería la primera vez que se quedaba atrás, murmurando con dificultad su nombre, con un sabor amargo emanando de sus labios y con la sensación en la piel de su ya conocida ausencia.

Estaba acostumbrado a quedarse solo en aquel lugar que tanto les costó construir; el sitio ideal donde no importaban ni sus nombres, mucho menos, aquello que los volvía _diferentes,_ el motivo por el cual, fuera de allí no podían mirarse a los ojos con la complicidad que compartían en su pequeño refugio.

Sin embargo, esta vez lo perdería todo. Su cabeza que creyó estallaría, ahora la sentía tan ligera, el dolor físico se esfumó, pero no se dio cuenta por la agonía que nublaba su razonamiento al ser testigo de su partida.

Observó su espalda hasta que se convirtió en un punto que pronto desaparecería, bajó la mirada en señal de derrota y todo se volvió más confuso. El suelo a sus pies se movía tan rápido que comprendió que era él quién se alejaba.

Quería cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de al abrirlos, despertar de aquella pesadilla diseñada con la intención de enloquecerlo. No solo habían jugado con su más grande anhelo, se habían burlado de lo que más apreciaba para demostrarle lo patético que sería con o sin quirk. Seguía siendo Deku.

Al menos recordaba, al menos era capaz de sollozar por lo que perdió en tan solo unos instantes. _Qué frágil es la vida y qué insignificante la existencia._

Quería vivir su más grande sueño, pero nunca imaginó que sería de esa forma.


End file.
